badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Smiling Man (translated from English to Amharic to English)
Five years ago I was living in a large city in the United States. I was always a nightmare, so there was no one night, so the roommate I slept with was boring. I spent long walks to spend the time and spent time thinking about it. It took me just four years to walk one night and just did not want to be afraid. Along with my drug dealers in the city, I also enjoyed being with you. However, all within a few minutes everyone was transformed. Wednesday, one was in the middle of the morning, and I was walking next to a park covered by my police patrol. During the night we slept, there was no weekend, too small traffic and no pedestrians. Most nights it stopped, the park was completely empty. For the first time, I was short on the shortest route to go to an apartment. At the top of the street, on my side, it was the innermost room of the man. He was like a stranger, like a waltz, but he completed each "box" a lot. You can say that it is like dancing, go straight to me to penetrate me. By determining that it might have been drunk, I would build as much as I can on the road. As it got closer, I found it growing and growing. He was very tall and wide and dressed in old clothes. Slowly they were slipping until it hit the face. His eyes were wide and tail, his head down, he looked into the sky. His mouth was made of a large smile. With both eyes and a smile, I decided to cross the road before I was about to grasp. I pulled off my eyes to cross the street. When I got to the other side, I turned around and ... and they died on my paths. He stopped the dance party and stood on the same street, perfect for me. He was with me, but still in heaven. I smiled at his lips, and I did not fully understand the situation. I started to walk again, but focused my eyes on the person. He did not move. Once we got into a corner, I paused to look at the sidewalk in front of me. The road ahead and the sidewalk were empty. It is not yet, so I come back to where it was to find him. I was very disturbed within a short time, to the best of my knowledge. He crossed the road, and now is a little hurted. I could not be sure of the surety of the shadows and shadows, but I thought it was with me. He looked at me over 10 seconds. So it was fast-paced. Over and over, I was standing there for some time. Then he started to move to me again. Horsepower, huge, exaggerated edges, like a character like upside. Unless he's running very fast, I'll never return to this point or want to say I do not want to be a Pepper Sponge, my mobile phone, or anything else. As soon as a smiling man came toward me, I was there. Then, the length of the car away from me. She still smiled at her smile and smiled.I When I finally got my voice, I first came up into my mind. I wanted to ask, "What are you looking forward to?" He was full of anger and increased his anger. There's a scream of "Quiet ...?" Even though humans can fear, they can hear no doubt. I heard my own voice, but this got me scared even more. But he did nothing for him. He then stood there and smiled. And after he felt his constant expression, he turned, slowly, slowly, and began to walk. like this. I did not want to go back, until I saw the distance until it passed. And then I realized something. It was no longer moving or getting out. As far as the distant shape grew, I watched in fear. He was coming my way. This time he was running and I ran. I rushed off the street and walked back on the way. Behind me, I could not find it. I would be back home and shake from my shoulders, and I would always look at his sweet smile, but he was not there. I would live there six months later that night, and I did not go for another walk. There was one thing on his face, as we always listened. He was not seen when drunk. He is fully and completely the eyes of our body. And that is a very scary thing to see. There is something for fy. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Translation Category:Engwish